Four Masters
by Sunflare Glaze
Summary: A crossover from Zelda: OoT, LttP, WW, FSA, and TP. Fate brings four heroes together and if they cannot work off of the other's strength, they will fail.
1. Prologue

**THE FOUR MASTERS**

**Prologue**

"Your attempt to stop one of my skills amuses me," taunted the powerful sorcerer as he thrust another ray of darkness at his opponent, who just managed to get her magical shield up in time.

Regardless of what the sorcerer said or the misplaced grin he wore, he was more than amused; he respected the determination in this sorceress before him. If he didn't sneak up behind her expecting a quick kill, he admitted it to himself that he wouldn't be at the advantage now but that he would be at equal footing. It mattered not. She was just defending herself now and to let down her guard for an attack would give her nemesis an opening she couldn't afford.

"I will cease your advances," the sorceress stated.

"Why? I have no interest in your land…" the sorcerer was cut short by the unexpected attack of a scream emanating across the room.

The wail shattered every window and glass inside the throne room into millions of shards but the sorcerer silenced the area around himself for ten feet. The second the sorceress finished her spell, her enemy closed the distance; he was exiting his barrier and out shot a kick to the side which knocked his opponent against the far wall. Not losing momentum, the sorcerer opened his palm out and expelled a dark wave of wind against his enemy which caused her to slam against the wall.

He knew the real reason why she continued to fight against him. She was forcing him to deplete his magic so he wouldn't have enough power to break the seal. Silently saluting his adversary—confident that she was defeated—he began going to work at the altar calling forth as much magic as he could. Incantation after incantation rolled off his tongue gradually and in sync with his complicated hand signs. The process of tearing apart such a barrier took both patience and power and there were no room for error. He knew this and so did the sorceress.

Standing was a struggle for the weakened sorceress and she knew she didn't have enough energy to stop him; but she felt that she could still be a nuisance. Quietly, but limping, she began to sneak up toward the distracted sorcerer; she wrapped her fingers together to form a ribbon shape. Right behind him, silently she stood and waited for the right moment.

"Gana tel vastaque til pina tol zenta olde," the chant paused and the sorcerer glared back as the last word was spoken was not his.

"Hyrulenotqua!" the sorceress cried, hitting the altar with a beam of light.

As he turned back the sorcerer grinned as the barrier shattered and a gentle wind began to blow up from the altar. A sound from behind drew him back around to see an exhausted sorceress, kneeling on the floor, panting. Only out of respect held the sorcerer's hand from slaying her then and there. Maybe he would return to take her for a wife or at least a vessel for his seed. What greatness a child could come from such a union! A dark grin came to the sorcerer's face, which made the sorceress shiver as if she knew what he was just thinking.

Bowing swiftly, the sorcerer spun on his heels and glided towards the gate to the other world. Behind him, the sorceress cursed herself for not being strong enough to stop him. Slowly she fell, deep into the comforting darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hero of Time**

It's been ten years after the imprisonment of Ganondorf inside the Temple of Time which was nestled deep within the countryside of Hyrule. Peace had reigned though only a handful of people will ever understand the truth behind that peace. The Hero of Time jumped back and forth from past to future to end the evil of the King of Darkness and his powerful gift from the goddesses, the Triforce of Power; in that victory—that of the future—no one really knew the truth. Returning to the past as a child, Link, the Hero of Time, began traveling the world with the key of Ganondorf's prison cell, the Ocarina of Time.

Leaving Hyrule that day with the ocarina was a step towards true peace in keeping the musical instrument far from the temple as he could. No unwanted traveler would be able to enter the room where the Master Sword slept and no one else could pull it from its pedestal therefore freeing Ganondorf.

However, leaving Hyrule came with a price. The powers of the goddesses were stripped from the hero, for the Triforces were bound to the land of Hyrule. So, with ocarina in hand instead of the Triforce of Courage, Link continued to help those in need wherever he went.

Link's movements has toned his skills tenfold, as well as developed his mental capacities, though his memories and knowledge of being an adult had made his childhood a difficult one. The only real friend that the hero had left was his loyal mare Epona, who unquestionably took him wherever he desired. Their travels led westward one cool, mid-autumn afternoon, where rumors of a tyrannical king were forcing his soldiers to rape and pillage any land outside of his own borders.

The air was crisp, with a kiss of winter in the breeze. In the forest they traveled in was thick but not overgrown, the leaves on every tree had a beautiful cascade of brilliant colors. Cold never bothered the hero and the magnificence around him helped eased his heavy heart. Lately, all Link wanted to do was to return home to Hyrule and to the thick forest of Kokiri where he had left his peaceful life behind. Before the yearning could sneak back into his mind, he dismissed it with a callous sense of duty and responsibility.

Instantly the wind changed direction which left a chill down the wanderer's spine. Link sat on the alert, withdrawing his bow, gazing at either side. Something was amiss; Link knew as if something was misplaced in these woods. As a child of the woodland and trained by the everlasting Kokiri, Link could actually _feel_ that the forest was warning him.

Feeling Epona was equally at unease; the wanderer began to pet and whisper into his friend's ear and was trying to calm her. As he grasped the reins tightly, a wall of fire erupted out of the ground and bowed outwards. Link prepared himself for Epona to reel and reel she did.

Even as ready as he was, Link almost was thrown off of his friend's back. Pulling hard to the left, the wanderer turned his mare to the side and landed on his feet beside her in which he avoided the flames altogether.

Petting Epona's nuzzle from the ground, the wanderer watched helplessly as the wall surrounded them in a complete circle. Dark magic—as strong as Ganondorf's magic—was afoot, Link felt. As he gazed down, a pentagram shape began to glow in the grass of a neon yellow color. Music started to play.

Curiously, Link checked his left hip and listened. He was hearing his ocarina playing notes without him. Taking his instrument in hand it still continued to play an eerie melody. Tilting his head to the side, the wanderer looked to his friend, as if she may know the answer to what was happening. Then, he was gone and Epona was left standing alone in a grove that showed no signs of disturbance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hero of the Winds**

Ten years had flown by as if time rode the swift breeze of the wind. The Forbidden Fortress had collapsed into the great sea and the warlord who ran it, Ganondorf, who was also dead beneath the waves with the sacred Master Sword, embedded in his head. Monsters had retreated from the great sea, yet some remained too stubborn or too stupid to run from the hunters.

Amongst these hunters was a brave warrior who traveled the winds and the seas to save his sister and in turn, his people's way of life. Temple to temple he explored to awaken the power of the Master Sword and from island to island he searched for the broken Triforce of Courage. In the final battle it was not a clash against the wielder of the Triforce of Power against the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, it was one of a kindred spirit of the royal bloodline and the Hero of the Winds against the King of Darkness.

The battle was perilless for the two children but both persevered. Tetra continued to live her life to the fullest with her equally carefree friend, the Hero of the Winds himself, Link. To this day, Link joined the hunters who were no longer the pirates of the great sea lead by Tetra to improve his skills. The once pirates relied the high prices on Clu-Clu jelly, Octorok ink, skull necklaces, joy pendants and golden feathers; these items became in huge demand, which made more money than petty theft. It wasn't long before they started to hunt those monsters with the items they held. Link, however, wasn't in it for the money but for the great adventures that his seafaring friends were always on. Also, it was a great excuse to be close to Tetra.

A call came from the hunter's tunic.

"Link, where are you? You'd better not be out free sailing again!"

Link only smiled at the magical pendant that hung around his neck. Of course he was free sailing. Though the King of Red Lions was no more than a regular sailboat, the hunter still enjoyed the wind in his hair and the cool sea water splashing against his face.

The sun was rising and during this time he felt the most alive and that his lost friend was still with him. The wind died and the red boat stopped instantly, dead in the water. Being an old salt of the sea and being the Hero of the Winds, Link was well aware that wind just doesn't die out in the middle of the great sea. Still, it didn't bother him. Pulling out the Wind Waker baton, he began to wave it about, first snapping it high in the air and then gently flowing the baton to the left and then to the right. Nothing happened immediately but gradually a funnel began to descend on the Hero of the Winds.

Eyes growing wide, Link had one chance to escape from the vortex. Waving the Wind Waker down, right, left, and up in rapid succession, the hunter had hoped to use his own vortex to escape the peril above. Nothing happened. Taking his chances with the water, the hunter leapt from the boat, only to be caught in the funnel. Spinning faster and faster, Link tried to call out, but his calls were shallow things compared to the roar of the tornado. Up the vortex went with Link still inside; he vanished into the heavens, leaving behind a red boat and a glowing blue pendant.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hero of the Golden Land**

It's been eight years since the teenage boy known as Link went to the Golden Land to rescue the maidens of the seven wise men and Princess Zelda from Ganon and his minions of evil that plagued the land of the Golden Power. With all three Triforces in hand, the only thing that stopped Ganon from ruling both Hyrule and the Golden Land was a blessed seal that could only be broken by the capture of the descendants of the wise men. Traveling throughout the land of Hyrule and the land of the Golden Power, Link fought his way through each dungeon with the Blade of Evil Bane in hand and silver arrows and then destroyed the demon king inside his own pyramid.

Link held the Golden Power, the three Triforces, for only a short time; for he believed that no one person should hold such power. Leaving the Triforce of Power in a safe place in the Golden Land, the knight managed, with the help of the seven maidens, brought forth both the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom to the land of Hyrule. There he left the Triforce of Wisdom under the protection of the royal family and the Triforce of Courage under the care of an old sage in the most forgotten parts of Hyrule. Before Link left the temple, the sage promised that the Triforce would only be given to one who could conquer the shadows of oneself. Link felt confident in that.

The last bit of his work was to return the Master Sword to its proper place in the Lost Woods to sleep forevermore. But after eight years, too short for the inhabitants of Hyrule, war began to stir amongst the Moblin tribe. In the outskirts the tribes gathered under one banner, that of their dead ruler Ganon and marched on the land of Hyrule. The swarm of tens of thousands of Moblins was too much for the Hylian army and Kakariko mercenaries could handle and even the head knight, Link, couldn't halt their assault.

Further the lines were pushed back all the way into the walls of Hyrule Castle. Regardless of their great numbers, the Moblin army couldn't breach the great walls and their only means of attack was siege, leaving the survivors starving and weak. The only hope for the people laid in the Lost Woods.

Being the last of the knights, Link began his journey through the hidden passage to the castle's sewers behind the royal throne and through the sewers he exited inside the holy sanctuary, north of Hyrule castle. This maybe the only means of escape for any refugees, so during his trek, Link killed any vermin he could find in those sewers. Heading west through the warm summer night, the knight refused to look back. The sky was illuminated with hundreds of fires from the Moblin camp but that reminder just urged him on.

Change in temperature and light changed dramatically from a warm bright evening to a frigid gloomy night where an eerie white fog was somehow clearly visible in the overgrown woods he stepped into. The mixture of the bizarre darkness and thick fog made it easily to confuse any who dared to walk into the forest, causing any traveler to wander aimlessly, losing themselves in the woods. Within the two long, puzzling hours, Link finally found the entrance to the sacred grove where the Master Sword rested. Relief washed over the knight as he stood before the powerful blade. Last time he retrieved the sword, it took several weeks, lost that he was in those woods. Now he could take the key of hope that was desperately needed. Grasping the sword in both hands, the knight slipped the blade free from its pedestal. Holding it high in the air, a sickening feeling came over the knight as if he was warping between worlds. A howl escaped his lips, one of denial, and then silence befell the grove. The fog cleared and the sun bathed the forest in is golden light, with neither sword nor knight within the grove.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hero of the Four Sword**

Swiftly he ran through the fields of Hyrule, heading northbound to the castle where he was summoned. The message he received sounded urgent from his friend, the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda, and not the usual invite to see him again for a friendly get together. Many years have passed since Ganondorf's defeat and Vaati's reimprisonment in the Four Sword and the boy, Link, had become a man of twenty-one springs.

The day after the defeat of both villains, the champion returned the Trident of Power and the Dark Mirror back to their rightful domains. Now with the message came a feeling that the Four Sword, Vaati's prison, had something to do with his return to Hyrule Castle. He wasn't afraid, never that, but he was growing weary of Vaati's attempts to escape. An ancient hero incarcerated the mage in the sword long ago and Link had to stop Vaati's first release. Thanks to Ganondorf's interference, Vaati was freed again; and again, Link locked him away.

Once through the gates, the champion knew where he would be needed, the Sanctuary, where Queen Zelda and the six maidens who helped imprisoned the wind mage would be. As he moved throughout the castle, not a single soldier questioned the queen's closest friend and his suspicions were correct as he entered the room that housed the Four Sword.

"Thank you for coming posthaste," Zelda said with a soft smile, truly impressed by Link's speed.

"What happened to the Four Sword?" Link immediately asked.

The queen frowned at that but her smiled returned after how well she understood her friend's mind; straight and to the point when he was needed to save the land. Indeed, his curiosity and fears were sound where Vaati was concerned. Turning back to the maidens who were chanting to keep the seal shut, the queen began to explain. Then… the sword cracked. Chanting came to a halt.

All light in the room dimmed and a calm wind emanated from the blade, spinning around and around the pedestal. Inside the spiraling wind and above the sword a figure gradually appeared, clothed in a bluish cloak. Before the figure could complete its transformation, Link withdrew the Four Sword, preparing for the upcoming battle. Only half of the sword came free, snapping in mid-pull. Laughter, ever dark, drew all eyes skywards where the wind mage, Vatti floated.

"Hello, princess. It's been awhile," Vaati gently said, bowing before the royalist. Laughter presumed once more as the sorcerer noticed the broken sword and only one annoying Link was standing before him. He stopped immediately as the song from the cursed maidens began. Knowing that he was weakened, Vaati knew they couldn't put him back into the sword but another item of magic could prove to be a temporary prison before they found a more permanent item.

Summoning the last bit of his new power, Vaati blew everyone in attendance against the walls of the sanctuary as if a large tornado simply appeared. Without a second to lose, the sorcerer blew a hole in the roof and rode the wind up and out of the castle, leaving eight very confused and broken Hyrulians wondering what just happened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A Ray of Hope**

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I couldn't…" the champion trailed off as he examined the broken half of the magical sword. Every maiden were guarded now by their own soldier, dazed, but physically unharmed. Without thinking about it, Link reached out with his other hand and grasped the cool metal blade that was still inside the pedestal and in one fluent movement, pulling the rest of the blade free. The warmth of blood told the champion that he held it too tightly and the blade was still razor sharp.

"I fought Vaati before and the power he had shown today was greater than I've ever felt. How can this be?" Link asked as he poured some of his red potion onto his wounded hand.

"Please don't be so surprised. You've grown more powerful over the last decade, so it shouldn't be such a shock that the wind sorcerer grew as well," Zelda soothingly explained, but one look at Link's serious stare, she knew that he doubted that.

"Other than the Four Sword, no weapon has ever penetrated Vaati's shield," Link paused as he lifted both halves of the blade up. "How can we stop him without it?"

"We can't," one maiden stated flatly. All eyes fell onto the speaker, Jade. Sheepishly, the maiden bowed her head for an apology for her negative attitude but Zelda shared her thoughts and wouldn't have anyone scolded one of her subject's wise and straight forward comments.

"Jade is right. Only the Four Sword could defeat Vaati. It's been broken so we must restore it," the queen paused until she got all eyes fixed on her. Stepping up before his friend, Link nodded for her to continue. Time was important and the champion needed the answer now before Vaati could rest and regain his strength. Zelda returned the nod and spoke directly to her friend.

"Up north at the base of Death Mountain, there lives two dwarven brothers. My historians believe that they actually forged the Four Sword for the wandering hero those centuries ago. Once the masters' work was completed, the wanderer took the sword to Venus, Queen of the Fairies, to magically imbue the weapon. We know not where Venus is but the dwarven brothers are our only ray of hope to stop Vaati."

With is usual grin for adventure on his face, Link bowed to his friend and bolted for the exit. A shout from behind him immediately spun him back around to Zelda, for he feared that his enthusiasm distracted him from proper royal etiquette. Zelda, even though she was his childhood friend, was still the Queen of Hyrule and she didn't dismiss him.

"Please be careful, Link. Whatever you do, don't call forth the magic of the Four Sword until Venus gives you permission to do so. To act prematurely could be disastrous," Zelda told him with a soft smile. That made the champion breathe easier and with a low bow he exited the sanctuary.

In the shadows, another observer listened closely to the discussion between the royalist and the warrior. The information gathered sounded very important to the individual. Once the warrior left through the main doors, the observer followed shortly after, completely undetected to the guards and maidens in the chamber. It was easy to keep pace with the warrior.

Outside the castle gardens, the chaser closed in on the unsuspecting champion. Directly behind him, the stalker dived on Link. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the champion spun around to confront the threat. But no one was there, only the champion was standing in the garden. Shaking his head and chuckling at his own paranoia, the champion began his run with his magical Pegasus shoes, heading north.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Bip and Bop**

"'Ello, 'ello there pointed ears. I be Bip and dis here be Bop," one of the dwarves declared, taking the Hyrulian's hand in an iron grip. Wincing at the sheer strength in the little fellow, Link thought he would shatter his hand. But the dwarf was aware that the other races, perhaps for the exception of Gorons, were weak in the arm. Releasing the poor boy, both he and his brother shared a laugh at Link's expense as the champion rubbed his hand and began flexing his fingers to make sure they still worked.

"A pleasure, Master Bip," Link began.

"Eh? Lad, I be Bip and he dare is Bop," the second dwarf shot in.

Confused, Link honestly thought the first dwarf stated himself as Bip. Taking a careful measure at the brothers, he could've sworn that the first was trying to hide a smile. Though odd, Link thought it was refreshing to see that the threat of the mountain above their forge that could erupt at anytime and melt their home and very much the dwarves themselves didn't kill their sense of humor. Link laughed, the dwarves followed suit.

"Bwa, ha, ha. Ye're a good kid, pointed ears. What brings ye here?"

"One of your works," Link finished by rolling the two halves of the blade out of its cloth.

"Aye, that be ours," Bip, the first dwarf scowled. "Ye gone and busted a fine blade lad."

"Not I, but the villain it was used against."

"Wha? That pointed ears is still alive?" a shocked Bop put in. "Yer kind don't live long, shorter if ye used that blade."

"I don't have the time to explain. How long will it take to fix?"

Picking up the handle half, the first dwarf examined the split and was relieved to see that it was a fine cut. Taking the other half in hand, Bop stroked his long, snow white beard and began thinking to himself as he spoke softly with a few 'hums.' After a moment, the brothers looked at each other and in unison told Link that it would be about half a day.

Giving them the time they needed, though half a day was too long for his liking, Link couldn't argue. The fact that the long lifespan of a dwarf amazed the champion and that the forgers of the ancient blade were still alive was a positive thing indeed. The half-day passed quickly. Bip and Bop met the warrior outside in a field, practicing with his bow.

"Bah, ye're better at picking yer teeth with them twigs than killin' someone," Bop spat at Link's display with his bow. "Here be a _real_ weapon."

Handing over the newly tempered sword, Link held up the blade as the reflection of light from the metal shone brightly in the field. Handling the blade like a master that he was, Link tested the blade's balance and weight. It was perfect! Better than the first time he pulled the Four Sword from its pedestal. With a huge smile, the warrior began to fish in his pockets for rupees, which both dwarves just waved away.

"Bah, forget it. Our weapons are built to last. If it breaks, we just make it again," Bop continued to wave as he headed back to his forge.

"Me brother be right. After three hunnard years, that been our motto. Our lifetime guarantee and that be the first blade that needed a fixin'," the other brother clarified the best he could.

"Fine, I won't pay, but I promise to inform everyone I know about the great forgers Bip and Bop," the champion declared. That statement brought a smile to the small fellow's face. Being as far north as they were, not many Hyrulians came to get a blade or even a simple horseshoe. A word of mouth could go a long way.

"Before I go, could you tell me where the gentleman who asked for this sword took it?"

"Boy that be over two-hunnard years ago! I can't tell ye where he went but he said somethin' about a pixie queen. Bah! Pixies and their magics," the dwarf sneered at the mention of the magical creatures. Link only smiled and nodded, well aware that dwarves and the fey natural hatred towards each other dated back long ago; both races would rather just stay away from the other than fight without any gain. Yet, Link couldn't help but think about how the dark days of Vaati, whose reign threatened all the races, helped push the dwarves to allied themselves with the fey and to make a sword of perfect harmony of steelwork and magic. Those days were once again coming.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**To Find Venus**

The day after the Four Sword temperament, Link headed hastily to the village of Kakariko, for he didn't know what else to do. Venus, the Queen of the Fairies, only existed in legend. Her domain had been lost to the Hyrulian people for generations and the champion didn't have the time to search every inch of Hyrule for her. Without a choice before him, Link found a clearing outside of Kakariko where he left a special treasure.

The sky was a clear blue and the wind was cool against his fair skin. Shovel in hand; the champion went to work, unearthing the rare treasure. A few strokes to the earth was all it took for him to free the large purple force gem from the ground. Gazing up and to the east he waited. Without missing a beat, a strange Hyrulian man in extremely tight tights was flying on his trusted balloon, drifting towards the gem eagerly.

Deflating his balloon slowly, the man touched down before Link, curious as to why his rival would just give him an opportunity to take such a treasure. Without questioning his good fortune, the man reached out for the gem, only to be intercepted by the last second by the champion.

"Oh, why waste such a treasure, fairy boy? Why not stand aside and let one who truly appreciates the worth of these fine gems?"

"You can have it, Tingle," Link stated, handing the force gem over and snatching it back before the old man could touch it.

"You just said…"

"I will, but first I need information that I know you have. You've been known to have mapped all of Hyrule so you must know this land well. Also, I can't think of no one else who's more knowledgeable in the ways of the fairy," the champion acknowledged, feeding into Tingle's pride.

"What do you wish to know fairy boy?" Tingle asked with a widening smile. Despite on how strange Tingle was, dressing up and acting like a child at the age of fifty, Link had to admit that he was a very talented and wise man.

"Where am I to find Venus, Queen of the Fairies?"

"Whee, hee, hee. Easy force gem for me," the mapmaker giggled, searching through his backpack for a map. A groan escaped Link's mouth that he quickly covered with a cough. Out came an old map, perhaps one of Tingle's first works, but the mapmaker felt confident that it was detailed enough for what the champion needed.

"Now I must say, I know not today where she lays. Not exactly mind you, but she's in that area too…"

"Thanks," Link interrupted, snapping the parchment from Tingle's grasp and replacing it with the force gem. Tingle felt happy, confused, angry, and satisfied in that split second. Before Link could even check the map, Tingle took to the air, drifting far away on the wind.

Taking a quick glance over the map, Link was pleased that he received a fair trade. Suddenly the wind changed direction, causing the champion to turn to the skies. Cursing himself for picking a location so open to meet Tingle, the champion spun around with his bow, letting an arrow fly.

If it was anyone else, the arrow would've pierced through the target's eye and instantly pierced his brain. It was just an inch before the projectile touched his tender flesh that it ricocheted off the magical barrier. The usual villain laugh followed, mocking the warrior's perfect shot. Indeed, that move amused the wind mage.

"That could've been an eyesore," the floating mage taunted, which only caused the hero to groan at such a weak attempt of a pun that the sorcerer just uttered. "You've repaired that annoying sword. Care to enlighten me onto why you haven't used it yet? Ah, but it must be that it remains frail. That's just too bad."

Another groan and Link went on the defense, dodging a volley of dark energy. Tucks, flips and summersaults kept the champion from each assault. Never before has the mage seen his enemy so perfectly balanced and nimble but that didn't stop his attack. Extending all of his fingers out, the mage let loose a wave of lightning but his target wasn't even there. As if time slowed, Vaati dared to look above watching the descent of the Hero of the Four Sword and his blade heading towards his heart. There was no time to move.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Unexpected Events**

He couldn't move if he wanted to. Down came the hero in all of his glory. With his widening red eyes, the mage wanted to flick his wrists up and obliterate the foolish Hyrulian or to drop his levitation spell to prevent the attack but he couldn't command his body or mind to act. Too frightened was he. Slowly the mage's eyes followed the sword to its destination.

Combining the magic of the Pegasus boots to quicken the effects of the Roc's feather that the champion kept in the heel of his left boot, Link flew higher and faster than he could believe. The wind flapped into the cap he wore. Pushing the Four Sword down, Link smiled, seeing the blade penetrating Vaati's shield. Hitting the mage's chest, victory was finally in Link's hand. Suddenly, the sword shattered into countless pieces.

Vaati watched it all with such horror; his relief was still lost to him. Link landed lightly on the ground, staring at the handle in disbelief. Feeling betrayed, the champion shook out of control and was barely able to keep a grip on the handle. Laughter drew his attention back to the skies.

"Oh, how the tides can change… like the wind," the mage cooed, wiggling his fingers about, causing the ball of energy to appear in his hand.

Taking his time to savior the moment, Vaati focused on his target. Cocking his arm to throw, the mage held the attack as green sparkles flew about him and landed in front of his enemy. Surprise overtook Vaati, causing him to lose his energy of power, as a second Link appeared before the first. Staring passed his ocarina; the Hero of Time was equally baffled to see someone who looked identical to himself was holding only a handle part of a sword.

"So the sword still held some magic. No matter…" before the wind mage could finish, a scream from the heavens brought all eyes above the flying wizard. Spitting a figure out of its tip, the vortex vanished. All Vaati could see was green as the figure slammed into him, forcing both of them to the ground. The crash landing didn't startle the Hero of the Winds, but he did feel pity for the one that cushioned his fall. Scratching the back of his head, the hunter chuckled.

"GET OFF OF ME!" hollered the wind mage. In a split second, a force greater than that of the vortex blew the hunter into the arms of the other two Links, fifty yards away. Staggering to his feet, eyes flashing red with hate, the wizard summoned his dark negative ball. No longer did he care for the moment, the mage threw the ball at the Links, using the wind to intensify the speed.

A wavy blur of shadow appeared between the Links and Vaati. Solidifying before the ball, the scream of denial become one of rage as the Hero of the Golden Land saw the magical orb coming right at him. Whoever was using that magic must've stripped him from his home by warping him wherever he was now. Cutting into the magic's fabric, the Blade of Evil Bane reflected the orb, right into its caster's chest.

"Er, argh," growled the wind mage. "I didn't expect these events. I'll see you next time."

Not caring about any of it, the knight threw a force of light at the enemy. Vaati was the faster, summoning a strong updraft which took him into the skies, flying far, far away from the four Links.

Turning to the other three, the knight seemed equally confused but only for a moment. His country needed him and one of the three might able to send him back. Immediately, the knight spoke the words everyone was thinking.

"What's going on here?"

**Author's note: **Things may get a little confusing here with the Links. When referring to the Hero of Time (Ocarina of Time Link) I'll be using the term 'wanderer.' For the Hero of the Winds (Wind Waker Link) I'll be using the term 'hunter.' For the Hero of the Golden Land (Link to the Past Link) I'll be using the term 'knight.' And for the Hero of the Four Sword (Four Sword Adventures Link) I'll be using the term 'champion.'


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Missing Links**

Indeed, what was going on? The Hero of the Four Sword was just at the dark sorcerer's mercy after the obliteration of the sacred sword; yet somehow, the magic in the sword must've worked. Grabbing both Links in front of him to see if they were real, the champion smiled as he felt flesh and bone. The Hero of Time glanced back, confusion plastered over his face and the Hero of the Winds turned around and returned the grin to his mirror image. With a nod, the champion rushed out to touch the final Link, only to be stopped by the tip of a sword.

"Don't come any closer," the Hero of the Golden Land warned with a cold stare.

"Fair enough," the champion smiled after hearing his voice sounding exactly like the one before him. What struck the champion as odd was the sword pointed at him was not the Four Sword, as if this blade appeared more mystical and powerful. Maybe it wasn't his sword that caused this. He had to make sure.

"You may lower your guard my clone," the champion gently commanded. Not a good idea. In a blink of an eye, the knight pivoted, swinging his blessed sword wide. Falling to his knees to avoid the attack, the champion grasped the boomerang on his hip while slamming the weapon into his fellow hero's chest. With his attacker stunned, the champion pulled the Master Sword free and kicked the knight far from him.

"Blast it," the knight cursed as much to himself as to the more dexterous Link.

"It's obvious you three aren't clones," the champion stated, tossing the blade to the knight's feet. "So who are you and where do you hail?"

"Why should I tell you?" the knight answered while picking up his sword.

"I know not where you're from but you've come to my land," the Hero of the Four Sword acknowledged, gazing back to the more mild mannered Links.

"I am Link, Hero of Time," Link began with a respectable bow. "I hail from Kokori Forest, homed in the land of Hyrule."

"That's impossible. That had to be three, four centuries ago," a shocked Hero of the Winds stated.

"Don't say anymore," the knight barked. "To do so could ruin the timeline."

"Perhaps you three were pulled from space and time, The Four Sword couldn't be responsible for this," the champion pondered.

It made some sense, at least the space and time part, to the Hero of the Winds. The hunter wanted to tell the Hero of Time to return to Hyrule before the great flood, but the knight had a point. If he did tell the hero of the past, neither he nor Tetra may exist later on. With a nod, the hunter swore he would be weary what he would say, until he could find his way back home.

"I'm also known as Link, Hero of the Winds. I came from the Great Sea."

Smiling at the two behind him, the champion felt that he may have allies. Turning back to the last Link, the Hero of the Four Sword wondered what must have happened to the knight to make him so angry all the time. Gazing into the knight's eyes, the champion saw that he cared about one thing and that was to return home.

"I am Link as well, Hero of the Four Sword. You three are in my home of Hyrule," the champion broke off, pulling out his map. "I don't know how you came to be, but I may know someone who may be able to return you all home.

But I beg you, all of you, to help me. There is a great sorcerer named Vaati, who now threatens this land. I cannot defeat him alone."

"Enough! Name is Sir. Link from Hyrule. Now that we're all acquainted, let's go. I'm needed back where I'm from," the knight finished, spinning on his heels and sheathing his sword.

_Straight and to the point. We may have more in common than I thought, _the champion pondered with a grin


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Plans in the Making**

"Vaati ruler, Woody just second in command," the large Deku scrub stated bowing repeatedly at the sorcerer. This just made the mage narrow his red eyes. The last time Vaati was freed, the Dekus sided with Ganondorf instead of him. Though he couldn't really blame the weak, cowardly race, but he still demanded their loyalty.

"Woody will be no more than a sentry…" Vaati began.

"But I come from a long line of royalty," the Deku interrupted. His eyes widened at his volume and venom in his voice that was aimed at the powerful sorcerer. To attempt to redeem himself he began to bow repeatedly again.

Too late.

Up went the Deku, forced up by a sudden burst of wind, hitting the tree hut's ceiling hard. Bringing down his hand slowly, the sorcerer twitched his fingers, moving the poor creature just above a large fire pit. Closing in on the fire, the heat cause the driest part of Woody's body, his twigged hair, to crackle and spark. The flame licked against his wooded skin, blackening his brown figure.

"Woody is better off as a sentry than kindling, no?" Vaati asked coldly. Without an argument, the Deku nodded rapidly, having no room at all to debate. Satisfied with that, the mage moved the Deku away from the fire and gently laid him down on the ground. Once his thin stick legs touched the floor, he ran as far from the sorcerer as possible.

The room was damp, except for the center where the fire pit lied with moss growing off the walls. It was a perfect meeting for the Deku community, which the room was to be necessary to plan his first part of his scheme. But for the second part, he needed a more suitable surrounding to execute his plans.

With Vaati waving his arms about, the wind circled the room causing the fire to douse in an instant. Moss, bark, and debris spun about, exiting through notches used as windows within the tree, leaving the room bare. Lifting his left hand above his head, the mage called forth his new dark power, summoning an illusion all about him. What was once a hollowed out tree was now a stone layout room with the house emblem of Hyrule against the back wall. Vaati then brought his hand down to his brow, causing his hair to change from a light blue to a beautiful golden blonde. Down his hand continued passed his red eyes, showing now sparkling green and further down his body his skin went from a cold blue to a fair white. The stage was set, the actor dressed, and only an audience was missing.

With a gesture of his hand, the wall before him morphed into a wavy portal, connecting across the land into the watery pool within a throne room. Surprised, but not impressed, the royalist relaxed at the unexpected intrusion. Straightening his robes, he waited for the reflection of the man in the blue robe to declare his business and then to be gone. Vaati bowed low.

"Your pardon your majesty, Aquos, King of the Zoras. It seems that my magic is off today. I am Itaav, a diplomat for her majesty Zelda of Hyrule Castle," Vaati grinned to the Zora.

"I was unaware Hyrule had a wizard," the Zora observed, squinting at the intruder.

"Don't we all hold just a little magic," Vaati bowed again. The king nodded for the mage to continue.

"I've heard you have more than a few Octorok and Blue Tektite problems as of late," stated the mage. Another nod from the king was enough for Vaati to realize that the information the Deku's gave him was genuine. This made the sorcerer smile all the wider.

"On the westward edge of Zora's Domain rests an old aqueduct. If you open the aqueduct, you'll flood out those pests without the worry of harming any fellow Zora."

"My ancestors built the aqueduct for a purpose," the king began.

"That was long ago to protect Zora Domain," the mage lied. "Erosion alone will keep the waterways under control. The river doesn't even continue into Hyrule."

King Aquos nodded again, though he didn't really know why the aqueduct was built, but there was no way he would look ignorant to the Hyrulian before him.

"I will take this into consideration, Itaav. Thank you for you generosity."

"I just wish to serve the people of Hyrule," the sorcerer said with another bow, severing the connection. His plan was working out beautifully.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Ancient Pool**

In one fluent movement, the Links grabbing their own respected hookshots, and went up and over the last cliff in Hyrule. The map was interesting, for it maybe one of the only one of its kind in Tingle's repertoire. It mapped a segment of Hyrule that no scholar has ever known about. Tingle was a perfectionist. He mapped _all_ of Hyrule and Link promised himself that after this mission was completed, he would turn over the map to the Hyrulian historians and mapmakers and to make sure Tingle would get the credit for his findings.

One by one, the heroes landed into a thick forest surrounded by tall oaks. The air seemed different to the four, as if it was cleaner or untouched. The land itself appeared greener and fuller of life, that of which no man has ever stepped before. There was a magic in the air. All of it was lost to the Hero of the Golden Land.

"Quit standing around and let's get going. The sooner we see this fairy the sooner I can defend my home," the knight declared.

"You will address her as Queen Venus," the champion snapped, calming immediately he cleared his voice. "I understand your urgency but we can't forget who we are."

The knight eyed his counterpart but nodded in agreement. Both the hunter and wanderer looked at each other and back to the other two Links, speculating if they could actually work together. The Hero of the Golden Land has been too headstrong and proud and so far he's picked three fights with the hero of this land.

"Come," the Hero of Time began. "I hear music in this direction."

Skeptical, the other three followed. No one understood the woodland, especially enchanted woodlands, better than Hero of Time. To the untrained ear, the music would sound no more than the wind and chirping of birds, but to Link, it sounded like a choir of high pitched bards, singing in perfect harmony. Within minutes, the four entered a grove with a huge, ancient pool with the clearest water they have ever seen. The music ended abruptly.

"Welcome heroes," a warm, soothing voice announced. Gradually, a beautiful woman with thin, fluttering wings behind her appeared before the four, hovering above the pool. A tiara sparkled off her brow, clearly telling them that they found the right place. Three of the four knelt, leaving Hero of the Golden Land standing alone.

"Your majesty, Venus…" the champion started.

"I know why you've came. I was readying the pool to imbue, _Quardaeria_, the Four Sword until I heard that you foolishly used it against the Wind Mage," Venus interrupted, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. The Hero of the Four Sword drooped where he knelt.

"Excuse me, but how did your blade bring me here?" the knight asked rather harshly.

"It was not my doing. My fairies have already told me that you know the story behind _Quadaeria, _the Four Sword. The blade's magic was made to divide one into four, not grab three other incarnations of one to this place in time. That… would be beyond my magic. Meaning, sending any of you back from once you came is also beyond my power," the queen gently said, but the news still hit the three foreigners hard. Even the knight fell to his knees. He was lost in time and his home was in dire need of him.

Going from one Link to the other, Venus measured each of them. A broken knight, a defeated hunter, and a wanderer who seemed to even except this new hardship was difficult for the queen to see. Finally her gaze settled on the hero of the land today. Seeing something in the Hero of the Four Sword, she remained motionless, staring at, or rather through the champion. After a long silence, her smile returned.

"All is not lost," she started, drawing the interest of all four of the heroes. "Vaati, a villain, plagues our land and we have four heroes to thwart that enemy."

"This isn't my fight," cried the knight.

"No, it isn't. But look into yourself. Can you stand by as _Hyrule_ is in jeopardy?" the queen asked. Sir Link stared hard at her for several moments, and then slowly shook his head.

"Then it is settled. This fight is yours, all four. It is only logical that our Link leads you since this is his land and he knows it well. As you are here, I will aid you the best that I can. Vaati cannot be defeated without the Four Sword, so please toss the handle of _Quardaenia_ and the Master Sword in the pool."

"I need the Blade of Evil Bane to save…" the knight started.

"When all is done, you may have it back, or not. I doubt the sword will help your home at the moment anyway. The only one who doesn't hold a single sword is the Hero of the Four Sword," Venus finished as both the champion and knight threw both items into the pool. Reacting to the items, the clear water flashed a brilliant white. In a single heartbeat a new blade emerged from the pool. Taking the blade in hand, the queen of the fairies offered the item to the Hero of the Four Sword.

"This is _Quarsciltz, _the Four Master Sword. This blade is more powerful than either sword, but the true power of this blade cannot be unlocked with the heart of one alone. All four of you must put something into it to vanquish Vaati," handing the blade over to Link, Venus faded before all eight eyes.

Many hours passed since the fairy queen left the four heroes baffled and confused by her last statement. It seemed that in any era, the fey was equally enigmatic. Even when the land is in danger, they always have to leave a confusing riddle behind. Now the four traveled back to stand before the wizard, hopefully figuring out how to unlock the true power of the sword before then and even if they did, they weren't sure if it would be enough. The Hero of Time stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" the champion asked questionably.

The wanderer's ear twitched. A loud roar was heard a moment later. Nervously, all four glared to the side as a huge wave of water descended upon them. The wanderer sighed, the hunter shrugged, the knight cursed, and the champion's eyes widened. Another moment later, the heroes were swept off their feet under the pressure of thousands of gallons of water.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Coup With Grace**

Queen Zelda, as she was sitting on her throne, felt a feeling of unease one afternoon. It was quiet and peaceful throughout the castle and town as if it was the calm before the storm. Link had been gone for too long and Vaati hadn't made a move in days. Every guard was double posted and even the men in town were told to carry some sort of weapon. The sense of dread didn't subside in the least.

"Captain!"

"Yes my queen," the soldier called as he ran into the throne room and snapping to attention.

"What news is there?"

"None by my reports."

"Go and…" Zelda stopped suddenly, hearing something odd; the sound of thunder perhaps? Walking over to the nearest window, the royalist looked up into the clear sky. The sound of thunder became even louder and intensified by each passing second. Her gaze fell to the river that fed into Hyrule, widening her eyes as a flood was closing in on Hyrule Castle.

"Get to the sewers and seal the grates. A flood cometh," commanded the queen. On queue, another soldier burst into the throne room with panic written on his face.

"Your majesty! We're under attack!"

"What? By who, how?" the captain demanded.

"Dekus, hundreds of them. They must've snuck in somehow. They're popping out of the gardens, yards outside of people's homes, and some are even popping out of large flower pots!"

A crash knocked all of Hyrule off their feet as the flood waters hit the castle. Cries from outside that of the people being swept up by the high waters, wounded the queen's heart. The skies were littered by purple and green propellers of Dekus, raining any unfortunate soldier they saw with stunning Deku seeds. A heartbeat later, the great doors of the throne room was blown open, permitting the blue cloaked sorcerer entry.

"Halt!" commanded the captain and five other guards. Vaati did as he was told, even offered surrender by lifting up his hands. That move opened a gust of wind, sending the soldiers out the high window.

"Vaati," Zelda hissed, drawing her long sword out before him. The mage grinned at the queen's foolish action. She was loyal to her subjects, which the sorcerer had hoped.

"Put that toy down. Your subjects are being saved as we speak by my army. My Octoroks are bringing any of your people to the surface to be picked up by the Dekus and to be dropped to safety on the rooftops. If you look out that window, even the six I blew out there are safe."

Taking a chance, the queen glanced out the window, seeing Dekus holding onto the soldiers and gently placing them on a nearby roof. Returning her focus on the mage, who didn't move from his spot, she glared at him dangerously. _What is your game, Vaati_?

"The safety of your subjects rests on you. Surrender peacefully and they live. Don't do what I say and they will die. I have no reason to kill them besides that," Vaati declared as if he read the queen's mind.

Glancing from Vaati to her people and back to the mage, she knew that she was defeated and gracefully by him. Closing her eyes, the queen bowed her head. The sound of her sword hitting the ground echoed in the hearts of all of Hyrule.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Ride the Rapids**

It felt as though his lungs were on fire and every limb ached from the debris slamming into this body. Breaking the surface for only a second was more than enough for him to steal a breath. Down he went again from the sheer force of the waves; side to side he thrust, trying to swim around to get to the surface once more, but the veil of dirt continued to confuse the wanderer. The fire returned to his lungs as he suffocated below the water. A moment before he could lose consciousness, a rough hand grasped the back of his tunic, pulling him up, up beyond the flood. His eyes stung from the dirty water, blurred as they were from lack of air. Holding onto the trunk of the tree he was now on, his blury eyes still prevented him from seeing his savior before he dived back into the flood.

Keeping his head above the water took all of his dexterity and strength, but the champion was beginning to tire. A rapid log slammed off his right shoulder, leaving the wounded Hyrulian whirling. Without much left within him, the champion reached out, hoping to grab anything, anything at all. Luck was with him as in that moment, his fingers wrapped around a sturdy low hanging oak branch. Without wasting a second, out went his second hand to pull his body out of the hazardous water and onto the limb.

After leaving his own personal hero in a tree, the Hero of the Winds searched the water for one of the other two missing Links. Kicking his legs like a pair of scissors, he reached out with both his arms. Throughout his life he learned how to sail, fish, swim, anything to do with water he was taught. Used to the great waves of the sea, the flood was nothing. Easily dodging rocks and timber, the hunter found something green out of the mucky brown liquid. Snatching something soft, the hunter shot out his other hand, now holding his hookshot and fired to any tree in the area.

Emerging from the water, the hunter noticed this Link had been under too long, he felt heavier than he should have been. Landing gently on another branch, the hunter hastily began pushing on the knight's chest, praying that he wasn't too late. Nothing happened. Combining his actions with mouth to mouth resuscitation, the pressured air was enough to force the water and dirt from the knight's lungs.

Though this Link was safe, the hunter felt truly relieved once he noticed the fourth Link, waterlogged, but was alright. Without losing momentum, the hunter locked his hookshot to a tree furthest upriver, by the Hero of Time, he cocked back to have the chain retract before he felt a hand on his ankle.

"Thanks," the proud knight gasped, staring the hunter in the eye. The Hero of the Winds nodded and sprang away.

"We're safe, but now we're trapped," the wanderer affirmed as his savior returned.

"Nah, we aren't stuck. Help me out," the hunter smiled with a wave.

Seeing a floating log on the water, the hunter shot it with his hookshot and pulled it up to him. Handing it over to the legend, he continued to grab log after log, giving the wanderer each one. After collecting ten logs, the hunter began using some of his rope to bind them together. The Hero of Time seemed skeptical.

"A raft?"

"Yep. It'll work. Trust me," the Hero of the Winds finished by tying the back of the makeshift raft to his hookshot. The hunter shot the hookshot to the tree, keeping it from floating away and then tossed the raft into the water. Hopping on with great agility from all his time at sea, the hunter smiled as the raft held his weight. Bobbing up and down, the raft sprayed some water up between the crude wood, but it was still seaworthy. The wanderer just shook his head and smiled.

"Come aboard, Link. Let's pick up our friends and ride these rapids!"

Again, the Hero of Time shook his head. This was going to be interesting. With a smile, the wanderer leapt from his tree.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Four Heads are Better than One**

It didn't take long for the champion to realize that the flooded waters were leading to Red Lion River that fed into Hyrule Castle. The flow subsided long ago to a steady pace, which made docking the raft at the foot of the main hill fairly easy. Each Link dropped to their stomachs, crawling up the hill as flat as they could. Blending into the countryside was also a piece of cake with the green tunics and brown slacks they wore. Once on the crest of the hill, the Hero of the Winds pulled out one of his favorite tools, a gift from his sister who decided that he could keep her trusted telescope. What he saw disturbed him.

"How's the castle faring?" the champion asked as quietly as he could, though the castle was still a long distance away.

"The castle seems flooded but with the drawbridge raised, I can't tell beyond the walls if the city is below water. Also, a group of flying plant creatures is fortifying the castle," the hunter responded, handing the telescope to the knight who also appeared confused by the presence of the creatures. Passing the tool down the line, the champion nodded his head at the forest beasts.

"Dekus. Not a difficult race to fight but if they have the high ground, they could prove to be very formidable. Very impressive, Vaati," the champion congratulated the wizard, even though he hated to admit it.

The praise to the enemy was not lost to the knight who non-too-kindly glared at his counterpart. The glare didn't last long, however, as the champion didn't stop looking onwards. His castle was under siege, the knight simply noted. Not so different than his own homeland. Feeling for the champion of this land, the knight knew the praise had to be more out of respect for the powerful sorcerer and to inform the rest of the group that this enemy wasn't to be taken lightly.

Turning his attention back to Hyrule Castle, the knight had seen many similarities to this land and his own. He knew not if he was sent to the past or future but a plan began to come into focus. His home, be it in the past or in the future, was under attack and the knight wanted to help as much as possible. Indeed, a long forgotten smile crept to his handsome face as he felt that they could win this battle.

"Link," the Hero of the Golden Land started, looking to the champion as he knew the others would also look his way. "Is there a sewer system underneath Hyrule?"

"Yes. But why would that matter? If the grates weren't up, which I doubt they were with this unexpected attack, the sewers would also be underwater," the champion matter-of-factly said, trying not to steal the surprised smile from the proud warrior. But nothing could stop the knight's enthusiasm.

"So we just have to raise those grates," the Golden Land Hero continued to grin.

"Sorry to be a pessimist, but…" the champion closed his eyes and bowed his head low before continuing his statement. "They can only be raised from _within_ the castle."

"Then we must get into the castle," the wanderer announced, joining the knight's enthusiastic mood with a smile of his own. He didn't know, nor did he feel that he needed to know what the knight had planned. Trusting in his new found friends, the Hero of Time hoisted from his spot, removing a wooden mask from his pack.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Search for Power**

"Come now princess, what do you take me for, a fool?" Vaati snapped before the queen who did well to hide how she really felt about that question. A fool was a pathetic word for Vaati. The word imbecile came as a better definition to the sorcerer in the queen's mind but she held that thought in check. One rude comment, even a hint of sarcasm, could cost an innocent Hyrulian their life. Vaati also made sure that he laid the facts out. He would begin killing children first; once there were no more little ones left, he would go after the females. No—for now, Zelda would play the sorcerer's game.

"Forgive me, Vaati. But for the sake of my people, I wish I knew," she gently said with a low bow.

Vaati glared at the royalist, hoping to see a hint of guilt in her stature. In a blink of an eye, the mage snapped out at her, pulling her chin up with his thumb and forefinger to stare at her face-to-face. Zelda felt small at that instant, with the wizard so close to her she could feel his warm breath against her soft skin; his fiery red eyes burrowed deep within her sky blue orbs. But an instant was all it was and she returned his stare tenfold, refusing to back down an inch. In that instant, however, Vaati saw her fear and in that fear, he saw truth.

"If you're lying to me," he began with a snap of his fingers, a signal for Woody to enter with a young Hyrulian girl. "I will draw and quarter this little one before your very own eyes."

Following her cue, though her rage towards the mage made it difficult, the queen forced a sob and slowly nodded her head. Satisfied with the silent reply, Vaati waved the Deku away with the girl. He knew then that Zelda was oblivious about the power he sought but that just made him all the more frustrated. Giving the royalist one last glare, followed by a sneer, the mage thrust her back unto her throne.

"Very well princess, make this difficult. I will find what I seek on my own," the sorcerer calmly declared once more with a bow, continuing the ever boggling mind games of his.

Sweeping away from the throne room, the mage's mind swirled onto where to explore first. Hyrule was a large castle, covering a little more than a mile in volume. It would take days to search the palace from top to bottom; days he may not have if the ever resourceful Link could find his way into the castle. Knowing Link as the mage did, the hero would already be outside the castle walls with a weapon that blasted fairy queen would have given the hero to kill him with. That last thought made the sorcerer flinch. A Deku ran by Vaati just then at the mage's most distressed time.

"Halt!" Vaati commanded with intensified volume due to his magic.

The Deku stopped and turned to its ruler. Vaati moved up close to the poor shaking Deku, obviously scared senseless. The mage towered over the little one by several feet, using his height to intimidate the Deku further.

"I want all Dekus and Octoroks to be triple posted instead of doubled, understood," Vaati coldly stated.

Bobbing up and down, the Deku ran far from the dark lord. An evil grin made its way to the sorcerer's face as he enjoyed the simple fear he could easily strike in the cowardly race he controlled. Gliding through the hall he continued to think where he should start his search, unaware that the Deku he just commanded wasn't what he appeared to be.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**An Optimistic Tunnel**

Propelling his way to a clearing by the high flowing river and to the shallow trees growing near the new water bank, the Deku gently landed, appearing as if looking for a misplaced item. Almost jumping out of its twigs as three figures dropped from some trees, their swords pointed around its throat, the creature slowly brought its hands up and to its cheeks. A flash of light temporarily blinded the swordsmen; a minor inconvenience for the four as the Hero of Time removed his metamorphic Deku mask.

"Were you successful?" the champion immediately asked. The wanderer gave a quick nod for an answer.

"Come," commanded the knight as he marched northwards passed Hyrule.

None questioned the knight, trusting whatever trick he had up his sleeve, thus following in line. Minutes turned to hours and the castle seemed to get farther and farther away. The Hero of the Four Sword's nerves were about up when they stood before the marvelous doors of St. Zinc Chapel; many, many miles from his queen.

"Worried that we'll lose? Do you need your last rights?" the champion sneered with a twinge in his eye. The knight let the insult slide.

The Hero of the Golden Land's smile never left his face as each step he took; every landmark he saw reminded him of home. Indeed, this land had more than few differences, but everything else, major sites, remained the same. Confident that he would get to Zelda and more importantly, to Vaati, the knight walked right into the holy building.

"Link, my son?" the priest said, blinking more than a few times after seeing four of the same Link.

"Sorry padre, but we need to move that altar," the knight pointed at a large, sturdy marble monument of a scene in enchanted Hyrulian history and continued. "Come on guys and help me push it from the left."

Both the Hero of the Time and Winds shrugged and joined the knight to push the altar. The priest, who was held back by the champion, began to scream desecration and blasphemy at the three. Even if they had heard him they would have shown no sign of slowing. At first, the heavy object remained firm and secured from the heroes might. Then an audible _creak_, a warning to the three to jump away, as the altar began to slide all the way to the far wall.

A blast of dust and musky air assaulted the Hyrulians nostrils and a chill emanated from within a tunnel where the altar once stood. Rats, snakes and roaches escaped from their prison, dead and drifting into the holy place on top of dark sewage water. A nod of confirmation from the knight, more to himself than to the others, as he understood the flood and the contained tunnel had to be the vermin's doom.

"This secret passage will lead us into the sewers of Hyrule Castle and then to the throne room," the knight announced as his hopes soared.

Avoiding the vermin but not wasting a moment, the three Links rushed into the tunnel, leaving the champion and the priest quite baffled. Once the last Link was out of view, the champion patted his friend on the shoulder, giving him a nod that everything will be fine and off he went, after his three companions.

Alone, the priest just shook his head at everything that just transpired these last few minutes. Four Links instead of one; a secret passage leading to Hyrule Castle and vermin littering the church's floor, the priest walked over to the church's sacrificial wine.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Entering Hyrule**

The sun dipped low in the horizon, painting the sky a heavenly violet, ending the first dark day of Vaati's reign. The sunset seemed like a dagger in Zelda's heart. Her hero never shown and the villain was in complete control of her and her subject's lives. Her legs felt like lead, as she forced one foot in front of the other, slumping in her throne in defeat. A sob escaped her lips.

"Please Zelda, don't cry," a whisper begged.

As if her throne was on fire, the queen leapt from the haunted chair. Regaining her composure from the sudden words from the unseen source, she returned to her throne. Taking a quick glance to make sure neither Vaati nor his minion's weren't around; the royalist sat in her seat.

"Link... is that you?"

"Yes, it is I. I need you to move your throne from the left to the right," the voice instructed softly.

Taking another look around, the queen moved to the side and did what was instructed of her. She was shocked to see a secret path behind her throne but she was even more surprised after noticing a quartet of Links. At first, she thought her hero succeeded in his quest but the attitude of one Link didn't reflect on the calm nature of her Link.

"Where's Vaati?" a proud Link said, getting right to the point.

"I apologize for his rude remark but his straight forward question is dearly important, for surprise is on our side. I will explain all of this after we defeat Vaati," the champion said in kind.

"Very well," Zelda smiled to her good friend. "The Wind Sorcerer is searching for the royal power, whatever that is."

Sir Link's eyes widened at that. Out he charged, leaving his fellow heroes far in his wake. He needed to get to the secret royal vault before the wizard at all cost. Skidding to a stop outside the vault room, the knight drew his family sword. Within the room before the great iron door, the blue cloaked mage turned to regard the intruder.

"Ah, you. I remember you, though where is that enchanted blade you carried that reflected my magic?" the sorcerer grinned. The knight held his breath, for it seemed the mage had no idea that the power he sought was directly behind him. He released his breath slowly as his companions arrived.

"Why did you run off like that?" the champion scolded and then noticing the sorcerer he added. "And you just ruined our advantage."

_I just saved your hide, idiot_, the knight thought but wouldn't dare speak his mind before the mage. If Vaati got into the vault, their lives would be forfeited. A ring of wind encircled the room, blocking both exits to the hall and vault. Vaati's cloak blew about, his eyes flashing a dangerous red as he gave the darkest grin to the four heroes. Gently he ascended, as if mocking the warriors that he was in no hurry to obliterate them. The champion took a step forward, drawing the Four Master.

"It's over, Vaati. With this blade, I can kill you," the champion stated matter-of-factly. The wind sorcerer closed his eyes and snickered at that.

"My dear, Link," Vaati began, lifting up his left hand, which a symbol of Hyrule began to glow on his palm; the highest triangle shining the brightest. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE POWER THAT I SHALL UNLEASH!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Destined Battle**

The wanderer, the hunter and even the knight's jaws went slack at the sight before them. As if they knew what they were looking at, both the Hero of Time and Winds stared back and forth to each other and to the sorcerer. The Hero of the Golden Land had no real idea what was going on but he felt such power before. Somehow, this Vaati, managed to get his hand on a Triforce, the blessed gift from the goddesses. In his hand he held the Triforce of Power. At that moment, the trio knew the grim reality of being pinned in a room against a wielder of a Triforce and knew they needed a grand plan to approach the foe. All of it was lost to the Hero of the Four Sword.

Up the champion went, sword extended for any part he could strike on his nemesis. Not amused with the stunt, the wind mage summoned a gale around his person. On instinct alone, the wanderer and hunter clicked their heels, calling forth the magic within their boots to become iron to hold them in place. Clutching onto the hunter, the knight floated up with the spiraling room, yet his grip was like the iron on the two heroes feet and he wouldn't let go. The champion wasn't so lucky.

Light as the Roc's feather he had, the champion saw Vaati one second and the next he saw the white marble of a thick column. As the wind picked up and the champion dazed, each of the five pillars that held the room up was introduced to him personally. Sliding off the first, the champion slammed into the next pillar, this time with his spine. The next he rammed with his right shoulder, bouncing off and crashing head first into the following pillar, breaking his nose on contact. Finally, the carnage stopped as he smashed off the last pillar with his chest, the champion fell to the floor, feeling the cool stone tile against his swelling face.

Staggering with sheer willpower, the champion glared at his enemy. An arrow bounced off the sorcerer's side. Normally the mage wouldn't have noticed but the projectile was coated in silver. Looking to where the trio was, only the knight stood with another silver arrow knocked back. Immediately snapping his eyes up after a shadow loomed overhead, the mage eyes widened as a Deku hovered above, who took the opening quickly with a barrage of Deku seeds. The attack did no damage but the sting momentarily distracted him from the Hero of the Winds. With a large leaf in hand, a gust of wind sent the sorcerer higher up, slamming into the ceiling and causing him to fall hard onto the ground.

With a growl through his pain, Vaati wobbled to a knee, staring death in the eye. Battered and bruised, the champion poised tall and powering. Without mercy, the Four Master descended down onto the sorcerer's neck. Twice, victory was stripped away from the champion. An inch before the blade could touch Vaati's tender flesh, the magic shield that surrounded the mage caused the sword to simply recoil.

"That's it?" the mage mocked, thrusting his hand out and knocking the blade from the champion's grasp.

"Venus, that stupid little wretch… leave it to her to give you a magical item without telling you how to use it!"

Thrusting his hand out again, a ball of dark energy rammed itself square into the champion's chest. With the first Link down, Vaati stood up and pointed a single finger at the Hero of Time. A black vortex came forth. Jumping between the wanderer and the vortex, the Hero of the Winds pointed his Wind Waker baton and spun it counterclockwise, sending the attack right back at the mage.

The unexpected counterattack impressed the formable sorcerer who decided to test the limit of his true power by opening his whole palm. Gaining strength and volume, the vortex engulfed both the wanderer and hunter, sending them flying. The sound of metal bouncing off of his shield drew Vaati around to the knight holding the Four Master.

"Attacking while my back was turned? Very wise," the mage grinned, snapping his fingers and sending a wave of electricity over the knight.

"And very, very foolish."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Power Means Little**

Tired and wounded in almost every inch of their bodies, the Links did manage to regroup. Taking the Four Master from the one holding it at the time, the wanderer, the champion huddled them together for a quick plan. Vaati dropped in the middle of the four, spinning round and round, punching each hero as he spun.

Flipping back to his feet, Sir Link wrapped himself in some sort of cape, vanishing before everyone's eyes. Helping the others to their feet, the Hero of Time and Winds nodded at each other. With his leaf, the hunter sent another gust of air towards the mage, who simply wrapped himself in his blue cloak to keep from moving. Knocking an arrow, the Hero of Time let the projectile fly in the eye of the twisting vortex, right towards Vaati's face. The wizard smiled and didn't flinch at the oncoming arrow that would merely rebound off his shield. The arrow soared and a moment later the arrow slammed into the shield, detonating on impact in a brilliant holy light.

"I've had it with you!" the champion cried, jumping once more at the wizard, slashing out with the Four Master. Sensing the Link's leadership knowledge, the sword began to drain the champion's arm into itself. Slicing through the barrier, the blade dug into the arm of the sorcerer.

As he began to drop, the champion tossed the Four Master to the Hero of Time and rolled as soon as he touched the ground, drawing the sorcerer's attention away from the wanderer. He didn't have to do so. The feeling, that ever familiar sting of the Four Sword, enraged the wizard to his long destined enemy. Thrusting another negative energy blast at the champion, he never saw the blade slashing at his back.

The Four Master began to glow a soft forest green, draining the wanderer's desire to help others and making that power its own. The blade barely scratched the back of the mage but it was enough to anger the wind sorcerer further. With a flick of his hand, Vaati sent the wanderer flying.

The sword whipped out of the wanderer's grasp and flew to another counterpart, the Hero of the Winds. The Hero of Time slammed headlong into the wind barrier, welcoming the darkness. Lifting the green blade in his left hand and holding his baton in his right, the hunter stalked his prey. This one, Vaati, threatened his way of life and the hunter wouldn't stand for it. That love of life made its way to the sword, increasing the luster of the blade. Vaati saw this, forcing as much power through his hand as possible, which the hunter just pushed away with the wave of his baton. A thrust later, digging into Vaati's belly as if it was butter, the blade began to drain away the sorcerer's magic.

A growl that changed into a primal roar from Vaati sent the largest, black wave of magic the hunter's way, sending the Hero of the Winds next to the wanderer. Reaching down to be rid of the blessed sword, a hand snapped out of thin air, intercepting the sorcerer's reach, snatching it away from the villain. A fire erupted out of the blade as soon as it touched the knight's hand. Looking at the pommel that seemed to be draining his strength, the knight shrugged it away. Feeding off his dedication and will, the blade hummed to life, singing the death of Vaati.

The sound caused the sorcerer much fear, sending him to the air and away from the blade. It mattered not where he ran. Giving the sword even more of his strength, the knight summoned a blast of spinning energy at the wizard, slamming the power of the holy blade into Vaati's back. As his hand shook, the knight dropped the sword, too exhausted to even grip it.

"ENOUGH!" Vaati bellowed, blowing all the Links away from the sword and neatly putting them together. He knew now was the time to finish this. All four were too tired to fight and his Triforce power was nearly depleted. With a smile, he pressed his thumbs together and summoned the rest of his strength for one final blast of lightning.

Eight lightning bolts left each of his fingertips but a triangular ray of shadow engulfed the light and continued it's ascend to the floating sorcerer. He was tapped out, he knew, and he couldn't avoid the attack. The shadow ray struck home. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Clearing Through the Fog**

"What in the gales?" the sorcerer cursed as the ray of shadow seemed to have impaled him but he was not harmed and neither was he in control of his body.

Following the ray to the source, all five were shocked to see the ray emanating out of the Hero of the Four Sword's shadow! Slowly a beautiful figure wrapped in a black cloak appeared, floating out of the shadow. Fiery red hair flew across her fair skin as she held her hands out, just touching the tips of each of her digits together that made a triangle where the ray came from.

"Midnight?" the sorcerer barely whispered.

"VAATI!" a scream boomed from the champion, taking the Four Master from its location.

The wind finally died, leaving the room very still. Without missing a beat, the hero called forth the power of his bloodline, sending his own power into the sword. The energy began from the hilt and quickly shot up to the tip of the blade. Up the hero leapt, one final time, swirling in the air. His doom imminent, Vaati just watched on in a mixture of pride and terror. A flash of the metal was the last thing the sorcerer saw before it took his head from his shoulders.

All went quiet, other than the black cloaked sorceress releasing the body of the wind mage, which fell with a thump to the floor. The four heroes panted rapidly, relieved that the battle was finally over. The sound of metal against stone rang throughout the halls as the champion couldn't hold onto the vampiric sword any longer. Once they all regained some of their strength, each Link looked confusingly at the strange woman.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was soft and melodic, yet it sounded like an echo.

"So, what's your story?" the knight countered. The sorceress smiled, knowing full well that the four has been blindingly walking through a veil of fog and this one, the knight Link, seemed to always want things cleared up and seeing his eyes aflame with ambition, she knew he hoped she had answers to their questions.

"Alright. My name is Queen Midnight Twilight, ruler of the Twili people. My friends call me Midna," she paused, seeing familiarity in the eyes of the knight.

"The Twili were banished to a realm beyond that of even the Golden Land, so I have been told," the knight stated.

"And so we were and so we thrived. Vaati and Ganondorf, when last they met, the Triforce of Power was looking for a host. It was torn between the two powerful sorcerers, that were until you, Link," she pointed to the champion and continued. "Killed Ganondorf, Vaati was than chosen to wield that power. He escaped the Four Sword prison… partly. He entered into my realm, hoping to find a way back here. It didn't take him long to find a parallel gate to this realm in my own. We, the Twili, have an altar that was connected to the pedestal of the Four Sword, and from there, he planned on returning to Hyrule. He succeeded…"

"Okay, so how did you get here?" the Hero of the Winds asked in kind.

"I wasn't finished, my energetic Link. Vaati broke the seal but I intercepted the ritual. I believe the mixture of Vaati's and my own magic is what brought you here, foreign Links. I apologize," she bowed to the three. "I followed Vaati into his shadow as I did when I walked into Link's shadow."

"Back at the castle, the presences I felt, it was you," the champion observed as was answered with a nod from the sorceress.

"That's all nice and well but can you reverse what you and Vaati have done?" the knight said, getting straight to the point.

"What do you think, Sir Link?"


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Some time had passed since Midna's interference in the battle against Vaati and shortly after, the Twili explained much more to the four heroes. The most detailed was telling them the story of how she and Venus, the queen of the fairies, talked via telepathy to each other. Midna made a vow to the fairy that she would return the three foreigners to their rightful homes only if they succeeded in vanquishing the threat to Hyrule. Now was the time for them to return and of course the first one who more or less demanded to be sent back to his world was the knight.

"What's the hold up?" he sternly asked.

"The Four Master cannot leave this plane," the queen of the Twili declared.

"B-but I need the sword…"

Before he could finish, three soft fingers gently pressed against his lips. It was too difficult for the knight to hand the sword over to the sorceress. He truly needed the sword to save his land and he wouldn't give up that last hope but neither would he stop her from taking it from his hand, which she tenderly did.

His head bowed low in defeat as he turned around so his back would be to all in the chapel of the Four Sword. Without the sword, the knight thought if he even cared to return home. As he contemplated that thought, Midna mouthed a few disenchantments, parting the blade back into the former two pieces it was before.

"The Master Sword cannot stay here. It would disrupt the timeline," the sorceress spoke in her alien, echoing voice.

Those words, so final, turned the noble around. With a smirk, the clever sorceress returned the Blade of Evil Bane to its rightful owner. With a low bow, Sir Link accepted the key to the victory in his own land. Again, he pivoted around, refusing to show anyone his tears that began to swell up inside his eyes.

"Thank you Sir Link… for everything," the champion called. The knight never turned nor did he speak. The only thing the knight felt he could do was lift his hand and wave.

"Good-bye, Link to the past," the Hero of the Winds added.

"F-farewell. Oh, and Hero of the Four Sword. Take care of those flying creatures and those swimming Octoroks," the knight kindly instructed, choking on a few words.

Waving her arms over his head, chanting a few words, darkness encased itself around the hero. Nausea washed over him as the waves ripped him beyond space and time, causing him to feel vertigo. As the moment passed, he reoriented himself, noticing that he was standing in some familiar woods. Lifting his sword up to the clear evening stars, he swore, there and then, that he will free Hyrule in the name of his three brothers he knew he would never see again. Off to the Sanctuary he traveled. His date with the Moblin tribe had been postponed for far too long.

* * *

"Who's next?" the sorceress kindly asked.

"Hero of Time, there is something I feel I have to tell you but…" the hunter trailed off.

"Hyrule is in good hands," Hero of Time smiled to the future hero. What he saw in the Hero of the Winds, he knew if Hyrule would ever be threatened, the hunter would give his life protecting his homeland. That thought brought a larger smile to the wanderer's face. As contagious as a yawn, the hunter returned that smile tenfold.

"I'm ready."

"Okay Hero of the Winds, please wave your baton like so," Minda instructed, moving her hand up, left, to the right and down in a smooth succession.

Doing as he was shown, the hunter followed her perfectly as she began chanting a spell. A second later, a black funnel burst into the chamber, through the hole that Vaati made from his first exit out of the room, sucking the hunter into the void. Crying out, "why me," the hero was gone a moment later, with the worm hole vanishing back out the way it came and spitting the hunter onto a deck of a very familiar crew. A glare from his dear friend, Tetra, told the hunter that he had some explaining to do.

* * *

"Hero of Time?"

"I have a question before I go," the wanderer said calmly.

"What is it?"

"What was in the royal vault that Vaati wanted?"

"Oh," the sorceress shrugged with an answer. "The Triforce of Wisdom, which was placed in the royalty's care from the Hero of the Golden Land many centuries ago.

Now let's begin. Play this tune on your ocarina," she began humming a soft melody.

Quickly, the wanderer took up his musical instrument, keeping in rhythm with the music. He heard the melody before, the same dark song that brought him to this era. Once he caught a hold of the first verse, the rest of the melody came to him naturally. With a few incantations, the Hero of Time saw his friends vanish before his eye, replaced a moment later with the sight of his trusted mare, grazing on the grass around him. The wanderer sprinted to Epona, relieved that Midna didn't fail him. Now he could continue on with his everlasting quest to bring peace throughout the world. With renewed hope, the Hero of Time mounted his friend and rode hard to confront the dark lord.

* * *

"Is that it? This is where it ends?" the champion inquired weakly but a gentle hand stroke his cheek, having him look the sorceress in the eyes.

"You should know better than that. Does anything truly end?" Midna smiled. "I'm sure that they are all safe and most likely, back on their own adventures. Even when you free Hyrule from the Dekus and Octoroks, there will always be an adventure in your heart."

That brought a smile of clarity to the champion's face. His eyes widen in surprise as an item was placed into his hands, the pommel of the Four Sword.

"It is time that I take my leave. There is still magic in that sword. Do me a favor," she smiled as the hero didn't hesitate to nod. "Please destroy the pommel as soon as you can. It is a gate to my world and my time and it would be safer if it remained forever closed."

"I know a mountain that would enjoy a fine meal," the champion promised.

The queen smiled at the declaration to Death Mountain, the hottest volcano in all of Hyrule. Looking at the champion, she couldn't help but recognize a familiarity from her own friend all those years past. She leapt over and softly kissed him on the cheek. With a few words and a wink of an eye, her shadow blended into the handle, sending her across the void and back into the land of Twilight.

It felt so quick, as if he never truly thanked any of his new friends and now he would never see any one of them again. Long good-byes were not his forte but he wished he could've introduced them properly to Zelda, to the people that they saved. A smile crept to his face again. They were heroes, all of them and he knew that none of them helped any in need for popularity but just for doing the deeds in the name of good. A gentle voice brought the champion out of his reverie.

"Link, is everything okay. What happened to Vaati and the others?" Zelda asked in the entrance before the Four Sword chamber.

"Vaati is dead and we have all the time in the world to talk about the Four Masters and what they've done for Hyrule. For now…" the champion paused, placing a strong hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. "We have a castle to reclaim."

* * *

**Author Note**: I would like to thank my ex, for the inspiration when I've wrote this story that's been going on in my mind for a long while. Also, the idea of Venus, queen of the Fairies, came from her own story _Queen of the Fairies _at northcastle(dot)co(dot)uk. Thanks for everyone for reading _Four Masters_ and I hoped you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
